Im on the edge
by otpsarehardwork
Summary: (Non-magic AU) Harry finds a broken Draco standing on the edge of a bridge, and he makes it his job to put the shattered boy back together again. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Its me, Luna, I know its been a while since I or Draco have updated anything, so sorry. This is in progress and I couldnt get the idea out of my head. Please review and let me know if it is worth continuing! ~Love Luna xx**

It was late, Harry was extremely aware of this fact, and whilst a bit of him was fucked off, the remaining was just wishfully thinking about his lumpy but warm bed in his run down flat. He paused his fast pace walking for a second to fumble around in his pocket to try and locate his phone. It wasn't new, and it certainly wasn't the top of its range but it played music, and that was all he wanted from cursed softly under his breath as he realized his left earphone wasn't working properly, was was it always the left one, dammit? He tried folding it neatly around his fingers at first, but he soon lost the patience and just scrunched them into a vague ball and stuffed them back into his pocket. Brilliant. Massive assessment, broken earphones, what next? Harry sighed, taking a moment to make himself breathe slowly through his nose, and then out through his mouth. But he didnt feel any calmer about his situation. Maybe it was in through the mouth and out through the nose? He gave it a try, but it just made him feel breathless and flustered. Which, in some cases was a good combination to be, but not at nearly midnight on a Wednesday. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair and trudged on through the emptying streets, towards the bridge that would then lead him onto his flat. It wouldnt be long now. He found himself smiling a little at the thought, before he frowned. Looking up at the small, gathering crowd blocking his path. He glanced around with a small sigh, figuring he might be able to see what was going on, but he finally realized is he wanted to get to the bottom on what was preventing him from going home, he was going to have to do it the hard way and ask spotted someone in the small crowd that didnt look like would stab him if he spoke, so he stepped, a little awkwardly, towards her.

"Do you know whats going on?" He asked with what he hoped to be a reassuring smile, make it clear he wasn't going to mug her the moment the middle aged women talk. She looked like she was enjoying more than anyone else.

"Looks like a boys about to jump!" She announced.

"Oh!" Harry muttered, leaving him a little bit stunned. He had to take a moment to think about if jumping off bridges was considered a good thing, before he reminded himself it was not. Wait, a boy was going to jump? Why weren't they helping?! He pushed past the over handful of people murmuring to each other, finally making it past, feeling his eyes widen a little. A boy, who looked to be his age was sitting on the small barrier, looking as if it was perfectly natural to be sitting there, and that it was fine he was about to potentially end his life.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, cursing himself as the blond boy jumped, leaving him convinced he was going to topple over the side there and then, but pale fingers flexed on the stone wall, holding on tight as the head turned to stare at the man that had ordered him.

Selfishly, Harrys first thought was that this boy certainly should not jump because of that face. He was gorgeous, very very gorgeous, and although his mind was aware of the fact this was one of the worse situations to get a crush on someone, it didnt stop the blush rushing to his cheeks. He swallowed thickly, wondering frantically what the hell he was meant to do. This boy he had never met was about to jump, what did he say? Did he just grab him and pull him away? No, that would be a bad idea, so did he talk him out of it like in one of those movies?

This entire time the boy was just glaring at him, his head slightly tilted, ignoring the mutters of calling the police to try and stop him. Finally the blond scoffed, turning his head back to look over the river again. Causing Harry to panic a little.

"You um... You might get a cold up there?" Harry offered a little lamely, but he did reason with himself that he had a point. He was only wearing a thin shirt and a pair of jeans, but it got the blonds attention, making him roll his eyes.

"Calm down, Im not going to jump, not yet." The blond drawled slowly, before he smiled, the wet trail of tears on his cheeks flashing a little when he angled his head back towards the street light Harry was stood beneath. "The last thing I am worried about is a cold." He added with a laugh, but it made Harry shiver instead of smile. He licked his lips nervously, his fingers tugging a little at the hem of his thick winter jacket Hermione had insisted he brought.

"Im going to step closer now, okay?" He warned quietly, taking a step forward before he paused, waiting for the boys reaction. When he was still, and not protesting he took another, and then another, until, if he desired, he could reach out and touch the back of his soft shirt. But he didnt, the last thing he wanted was to startle the man before him, he didnt want to cause him to pullet to his death.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked gently, biting his lip as he heard a small sniff come from the blond.

"I want this all to be _over!_" He muttered angrily, his voice sounding strained, like he had something stuck in he throat and he was trying to speak around it. "All I fucking want is for this to be over!" The blond shifted, and Harry took another, panicked step forward, thinking he was going to jump there and then, but he only moved to hide his face in his hand, inhaling sharply through his swallowing thickly, scrambling for things to say.

"I... I don't want you to jump." He said finally, his jacket still in his hands, a rejected peace offering. His words caused the blond to still, so Harry tried to think of something else.

"Whats your name?" He asked softly, hoping to prompt the boy into speaking, nobody coming closer to help him. He wasn't sure if he was upset or thankful for this fact. Too many people may panic the already frayed boy, but Harry felt the pressure of being the only one to talk to him. The blond stayed silent for what felt to be hours, before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco." He whispered so quietly Harry almost didnt hear him. Making the dark haired male smile, nodding his head encouragingly. Before his head snapped up, being able to finally hear sirens coming towards the bridge. He surprised himself by cursing under his breath. Only moments ago he had been praying he would have backup, but now it was here he wasnt so sure about it. He turned his head to inform Draco not to panic, but it was already too late.

"They cant come near me!" He shouted, his hands that had slowly been relaxing gripping tightly onto the wall edge, his white knuckle grip making Harry wince

"I wont let them! I wont, just you and me, okay?" He promised with his own wide eyes, nodding his head quickly. But Draco continued to panic.

"They cant stop me, no one can! I have to do this! I have to, you don't understand!" He rambled, his hair paling as his body trembled, and Harry knew it wasn't from the cold air.

"Draco! Please, come on, we can talk, cant we?" He pressed, making the blond laugh bitterly.

"No one cares! No one, I cant talk to anyone..." He stammered quietly, looking down at Harry with wide and shiny eyes, the simple looking making Harrys hear shatter slowly. He had to help this shaking, scared boy, he had too!

"I will listen, come from the edge? Please?I would hate for you to hurt yourself accidently." He asked softly, holding his hand out for Draco to take. Harry tried his best to try and keep his face calm when inside he felt like a whirlpool of emotion, but he had to try and keep the situation calm. If he looked panicked, God knows how Draco would feel. The blond paused, looking unsure of the offering before he finally nodded. Leaning his leg over the edge to get over the wall. A pale, slender hand reaching to take Harrys, before a loud blast of the hand held microphone from the police car tore through the silence, making Draco jump, his leg slipping as he fell back from the wall, a small cry of fear leaving his lips.

And Harrys heart stopped


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I know that must be a record for me, but hey, I am really finding this fic fun to write. I really would love it if you could review, make me know if it is worth continuing or not ~Love Luna xx**

Harry wasn't sure if he had ever moved so quickly in his life as he surged forwards towards the barrier, his hands sliding between the thin metal rails to clutch at the shirt Draco was wearing. His arms screaming in protest as he tugged the blond back, knowing he should feel guilty for how he slammed his back against the cool metal, but all he would think was how he wasn't going to be responsible for Draco's death because he had frozen in fear.

"Fuck!" Draco whimpered, making Harry pull hard so he could wrap an arm around Draco's chest, momentarily a little surprised by how light the boy was to hold. His forearm was pressed uncomfortably against the railing, making him huff as he tried to pull Draco up and over the barrier again, but he couldnt find the grip.

"Put.. Put your foot on the ledge..." Harry hissed through gritted teeth, his shoulders trembling a little with the strain, Draco seemingly frozen in fear as he looked with wide eyes down at the river.

"Draco!" Harry snapped, making the boy snap his head up, his eyes wide. "Feet, on the ledge, come on, I got you." He reassured, his voice becoming softer, making the blond nod slowly, shakily trying to put his shoes on the small ledge, a small whimper falling from his lips as it slipped the first few times, before he finally managed to get his grip right, his hands fumbling for the top bar.

"Its okay, its okay come on." Harry said soothingly, showing calm on the outside he certainly did not feel on the inside, slowly guiding Draco over the finally barrier before they were finally pressed together, Harrys arms locking around the blond so he wouldnt fall again. He rubbed his back slowly, before he felt Draco flinch a little. Making him pause with wide eyes, realizing what had just truly happened, he had just saved a boy from falling to his death and... And he felt, well, weak. He gritted his teeth a little, looking over Draco's shoulder to glare at the police car, the guilty man holding the microphone. They finally snapped into action, an greying male wrapped a soft blanket around Draco's shoulders, softly, but with no room to deify, pulled Draco away from Harrys embrace, making him frown.

"No, I want to stay with him!" He protested as the silent male was lead away to the unmarked police car, making the male with him frown. Harry quickly read his badge. Lupin.

"Do you know him?" Lupin asked to Draco, but the blond ignored him, his jaw clenched and his eyes a little glazed. They both stood for a second, waiting to see if he was going to speck, but the boy who Harry had seen only seconds beforehand, filled with fear and emotion had completely disappeared. Lupin finally looked to Harry, tilting his head a little. Making Harry flush a little, fumbling for a excuse to make sure he could stay with Draco.

"Hes my friend, we go to University together." He nodded, knowing he probably didnt look at all convincing but the male just nodded, continuing to lead Draco away, but this time allowing Harry to follow. He had a few seconds to ask himself what the hell he thought he was doing, how Hermione would tell him off for his hero complex when she learnt of this, but with one glance to the shaken blond next to him and he knew this wasn't to do with a complex. Not this time.

* * *

Harry swore to himself he would never get caught up in an almost suicide ever again. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life as he was bombarded with questions about a certain blond being seen to by a physiologist. Questions about Draco's life, past, possible future he had been trying to avoid, his friends, family, likes, dislikes... Harry found himself lying for the most part. Mainly because he didnt want to get arrested for fraud. Was lying to the police even considered fraud? But those scared whimpers, the desperate look in Draco's eyes, Harry knew he had to help! That boy didnt want to die, not really. Harry wanted to make him see that, make him realize. It was ridiculous,completely ridiculous to care for a broken blond boy he had never met before, but he still felt the need to help, the need to make sure he was okay.

His head snapped snapped up as he heard the office door finally click open, smiling a little as Draco stepped out with what looked to be... A calm face? He had never seen that look on him before, and he was quickly becoming addicted to it.

"I need to go see him." He explained quickly to the kindly officer that had been interviewing him, putting his still full glass of water he had been supplied down as he walked after the blond.

"Draco!" He called, panicking a little as he saw him disappear out the doors, but he smiled as he saw him standing, staring at the road a little thoughtfully.

"Draco! Hey!" He called, quickly hurrying over, pausing a little at the blank glare he got in return, before he sighed.

"I rather hoped you had left." Draco finally spoke, frowning a little, as if he was annoyed at Harry for not following his unspoken demand, and in turn, leaving Harry speechless for a second.

"But, I had to make sure you where okay... I mean, you nearly..." Harry paused, remembering something he had read about triggers, and he didnt want to relive that experience ever again. But he was surprised when Draco scoffed, his hands in his pockets, a complete picture of ease.

"Nearly killed myself? Don't be ridiculous, I've been tested by a physiologist so it must be true." He smirked, making Harry blink slowly. He had yet to met this new side of Draco's personality, and he wasnt quite sure yet how he felt about it.

"Is that a joke?" He asked slowly, unsure if the blond was serious, or just had a strange sense of humor.

"Yes." Draco replied shortly, yet again leaving Harry having to search for an answer. He had never been in this situation before, he didnt know how he was suppose to act. He didnt think there was a etiquette book on how to talk to a person you had saved from killing themselves. Maybe he should write one.

"I was wondering.. Have you got a place to go?" He asked finally, looking down at his battered converses a little shyly, trying hard not to flush when he felt eyes turn to glare into the piece of jaw available to view.

"Why?" Was the one word reply he got in return, making Harry swallow thickly, Harry pausing for a few seconds to think slowly, before he finally looked up.

"Because I care." He said honestly, making sure Draco knew he was speaking true. "You could come back to my flat for a bit, get things in order." He continued eagerly. The blond blinked slowly, seeming shocked before he finally parted his lips to speak.

"I suppose."

**NOW GO, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**back with a new chapter guys! It took me a little bit to plan what I wanted to happen next. Please excuse any typos, ill sort them out soon! Please review so I know people are reading. ~ love Luna xx**

Harry relaxed at Draco's words, nodding his head as he scrambled for something to say. Of course, he was happy that Draco was allowing him to look after him but... well, know he said yes he was at a lost on how to act next. Thankful it was Draco who spoke up softly.

"I need to go back to my hotel to pick up my stuff." He announced, before he began to walk away, leaving Harry behind with wide eyes.

"Wait!" He called, rushing after the blond as he weaved between the small crowd. Gasping for breath a little as he finally managed to catch up, frowning a little at Draco's amused smirk.

"Don't run off like that, I'm meant to be looking after you." He huffed, making Draco rise an eyebrow.

"Said who? I certainly didnt ask you too." He dismissed, crossing the road without looking, barely flinching as several cars blew their horns at them. Harry frowned a little at the words, realizing that Draco had made a very valid point, there really wasnt any reason for him to be tagging Draco like this anymore. But the scared, crying blond on the bridge just wouldnt leave his mind, he couldn't forget the terrified whimpers or the loud cries of not wanting to go on anymore. No, he had to help this boy, he had to! Something was seriously wrong, and he wanted... no, needed to help. He waved quickly to the distressed drivers before he hurried after the blond once again.

"Draco! " Harry found himself exclaiming once again, wondering briefly if this was to be his new catchphrase. Making Draco look over with a obviously innocent face.

"What? It was an accident." He smiled, leaving Harry yet again on his back foot, not quite understanding if Draco was aware of how much of a serious situation they had been in hours ago. Harry just sighed, shaking his head as he followed the blond, before he frowned a little, looking up at the building

"You stay here?" He asked, sounding impressed. The Blue bird was a expensive place, certainly one he had never stayed in. Draco just shrugged, burying his pale hands into his pockets with a small shivet, rushing into the hotel and calling the lift with a small sigh, Harry following after him quickly and having to twist his shouldets so he could slip into the lift with him.

"So, do you live around here then?" Harry asked after a heartbeat of silence, wanting desperately to learn more about the quiet boy beside him.

"No, I like the area though." Draco said softly, steppong out the lift and digging into his pocket so he could open his door.

"Honeymoon suite? " Harry teased with a grin, looking around and laughing softly at the free champagne and rose petals scattered across at the bed and bathroom. Draco just blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hadn't noticed." He admitted with a small shrug, walking to the bedroom and grabbing a small bag from the top of the small wardrobe, taking another pair of jeans and a dark raincoat he shrugged on before he looked up at Harry.

"Im finished. " Draco spoke, making Harry blink.

"Really? You pack light." He admitted, trying to lighten the atmosphere, which was soon darkened again.

"I wasnt planning on staying long." Draco muttered softly, going into the bathroom and coming back out again quickly with a scrunched up piece of paper, which the blonde hastily shoved into his skinny jeans.

"So... ready to go?" Harry asked softly, trying to think of a way to find out what was on the paper. Of course, he had the excuse that he was worried about Draco's welfare, but it didnt change the fact the two of them had only just met. He couldnt betray the small layer of trust they had been formed between the two of them.

"Ready." Draco whispered back softly.

* * *

Harry knew this had been a bad idea the moment he began to climb the stairs to get into his flat. Draco had barely spoken a word, not that Harry really blamed him. It had been a rough few hours for the blond, and the idea of the paper weighed heavily on his mind.

"My flat isn't much, I mean its..." he paused as he tried to find the right key on his chain. Locker key, coffee-shop key, bike lock key, ah! House key. He slid it into the lock, swinging the door open and inwardly cursing. "Its... Just home." He finally finished, walking into his flat and leaving Draco to shut the door as he rushed around to tidy the books on his table, and vaguely arranging the pillows on the sofa. He looked up as he heard the door click into place, blushing a little at Draco's slightly amused smile.

"Its charming." He said dryly, rocking onto the back of his feet as he looked around slowly. "Are you sure I am welcome here? " he asked softly, looking across at Harry with wide eyes, making Harry nod his head quickly

"Yes! Of course, I mean, its the least I can do... well, not that you did anything for me..." he stammered slowly, leaving the two of them in a small, thick silence before Harry clapped his hands.

"Tea?" He asked brightly. "You can stay in... My room?" He smiled, leaving Draco no time to protest as he walked into his small kitchen and flicking on the rattling kettle. He heard the footsteps wander behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see Draco frowning. Making Harry raise an eyebrow. Draco looked... not uncomfortable, just a little confused, and Harry had to admit it was a rather sweet look on him, which made him frowned. He wasnt allowed to find Draco attractive, definitely not, it was wrong. He was here to help Draco, not think about his thin lips and soft hair. Nope.

"How do you take it? Your tea I mean." He corrected himself quickly.

"Two sugars." Draco said gently, looking around the kitchen, before he stepped over to the fridge, peering at the small collection of photos that had been blue tacked to the door. Making Harry smile softly, adding the hot water into the mismatched mugs and walking over to where the blond was standing

"Thats Hermione and Ron. " He explained with a small grin, the blond stepping back so Harry could open the door and grab the milk quickly

"They seem nice enough." Draco commented back politely, making Harry smile just that little wider, flicking the teabags into the sink before he passed the mug covered in small poka dots to Draco.

"Its getting late, do you want to grab a shower whilst I make you up a bed on the sofa? I mean, you can have my room if you like." He admitted. Making the blond blink slowly. It was clear that Draco wasnt use to the outgoing part of Harrys personality, not that he minded, it was funny to see the blond so confused, it was quite a sweet look on him really

"No, the sofa is okay, I mean... Yes." He finally spoke, leaning back on the kitchen counter, sipping his tea slowly, before he put it off to one side, biting his lip.

"Cam I get that shower?" He asked quickly, making Harry nod quickly.

"Of course, its just to the right of the corridor. " he explained, watching the blond walk off, sighing as running his hand though his hair with a quiet huff. He needed to find out what that paper said, and he needed to know what was wrong with him too. But he knew that would be a issue... but he needed to try, he needed to.

**Please go an review! Thanks a lot xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back again! Hello! I updated due to some really sweet reviews I have been getting, so thank you all for the motivation! But ill need more in order to continue ;D **

**DISCLAIMER****- (sadly) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CAST, OR CLAIM THEM TO BE MY OWN. DONT SUE ME  
**

**P.S REVIEW OR I CRY**

* * *

Harry listened as Draco padded quietly down his corridor,hearing the door click, and a few seconds later the water beginning to run, masking out any other noise. He managed to stand still, leaning back on his clattered counter top for all of ten seconds before he put down his rapidly cooling tea and run his hand through his hair. What did he need to do now? Ah, yes, make a bed for Draco so he could sleep on the sofa, he wasn't even sure if he had any clean bedding... He shook his head, sure of himself that he had some lurking in his drying cupboard. He quickly rushed over to check, swinging the door open and grinning as he grabbed his prize in the form of a brightly coloured blanket and a old throw he was sure had never seen the day of light. He made a small face as he realized the bedding was covered in small, yellow and black Batman logos, but he was unable to use anything else. He sighed, bundling the fabric in his arms before he walked the short way back to his living/dining/hosting/sleeping when too drunk to make it to the bedroom room. Dumping it on the floor he began to shift all the soft pillows to one side of the thread bare sofa, guessing Draco would be comfortable enough to use them as pillows, and folded the blanket on the other side. He stood back for a second, feeling oddly proud of his achievement before he looked to the window, sighing softly. It was getting late, and it had been a hideously long and painful night for them both/ It felt like days ago Harry first saw Draco standing on the bridge, when in reality it would have only been a little over twenty four hours. He shook his head slowly, beginning to grab at the plates lying around, and the discarded mugs he then dumped into the sink, wisely choosing not to wash them up, the hot water Draco was currently using would go freezing as a result. He even found himself beginning to use his dishcloth to nervously wipe down the kitchen counter, before he frowned at his own actions and threw the cloth into the sink again. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he wanted to impress Draco. Sure, the blond was hot, very much so in fact, but that didnt mean he had feelings for him, right? He thought of Ron, his best mate, as being alright looking but he didnt want to snog _his_ face off. He tried not to smile at that thought, but a small bit of laughter slipped out anyway. Ron's face would be priceless, and Hermione would tease him for liking it. He rubbed his hands together, flicking the kettle on for the second time as his first had long gone cold. The flat was going to be freezing, would Draco be okay with that? Winter always hit hard, and hit harder when you had no money to last the full winter month. He should be okay, he could always lend him some clothes if he needed... Talking of Draco, he was taking a while in that shower. Harry quickly swallowed the small ball of nervousness that had bubbled into his throat, forcing himself to think sensibly. It had only been, what? Ten, fifteen minutes tops. But this didnt last long, soon he was thinking about the razor he had left on the sink side this morning when he had shaved. What if Draco saw it too? He managed to stop himself from running to the bathroom for a minute or two, forcing himself to listen for any movement happening beneath the water spray, and when he still heard nothing, he walked to the bathroom, raising his hand nervously to the door before he finally knocked.

"Draco?" He called out, praying for an answer, his eyes wide when he still heard nothing.

"Draco! Open up, come on!" He called again, still hearing nothing in response. He was seconds away from kicking the door in with his foot when there was a slight sound, the shifting of fabric and the slowing of the water running, before it feel silent completely. Harry relaxed as he heard the wet slap of feet come towards the floor before his mouth very suddenly went dry at the sight that opened the door. A very wet, barely dress Draco. Hell, he wasn't really dressed at all. A towel wrapped around his hips and a hand pushing long blond hair out of his face.

"What?" Draco asked with what Harry could have sworn to be a small smirk, an elegant eyebrow raising as Harry tried to stop his flustered appearance.

"I, um, wanted to know if you needed clothes?" He started, and finished a little weakly, he then went on to try and mask it with a bright smile. Draco just stared at him for a uncomfortable couple of seconds before he nodded.

"Yes, I need something to sleep in, jeans are tight in all the wrong places when you are trying to get comfortable." He smiled, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to say, making Harry blink slowly. Trying hard not to think about all the too tight places jeans would fit on Draco.

"Of course! Yeah, I made your bed up, ill get get your clothes now, help yourself to food." He gushed quickly, before he turned on his heel to get to his bedroom, thinking he may have heard a small snort of laughter from the other male as he dug around in his messy wardrobe, trying to find something small enough to fit Draco. He had been lanky when he was younger, but he liked to think he had filled out nicely other the years, but Draco... He just looked like a wafer. A very skinny wafer, it was like he hadn't eaten in weeks, he was almost delicate. He shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts, finally managing to find a small shirt he got from America when he went backpacking with Ron and his older twin brothers George and Fred, he coupled it with a pair of blue pajama bottoms, hoping Draco wasn't style conscious. He walked back into the living room, swallowing thickly as he saw Draco drying his hair with a corner of the bath towel, leaving a large selection of his pale thigh bare.

"I.. I got you some clothes, they should fit, I mean, you are a lot smaller than me." Harry finally said, making Draco aware to his presence. The blond smirked a little at the clothes for offer. Leaving his hair damp and his towel to fall back as he took the clothes with a charming smile.

"Thanks." He finally said, seeming to find it funny to make a game out of how long he could make Harry uncomfortable for. He was definitely getting very good at it. He disappeared into Harrys room to get changed, and Harry forced himself to take several deep breaths. He had a very beautiful blond in his room, probably naked, and he needed to calm down! He froze, before he glanced nervously to his closed bedroom door, before he began to quietly walk towards the bathroom. If Draco had undressed in the bathroom, then his clothes would be in there, right? So he had a chance to read over that note Draco had been so eager to hide from him. It really wasn't any of his business, but what if it was serious? It might be able to help him, help Draco! He looked around the steamy room, spotting the black jeans and rushing over so he could feel the pockets quickly, frowning as he did feel, or hear the crackle of paper. He huffed, leaving the jeans behind, concluding Draco must had taken the paper with him. Where would he even hide it? He sighed, feeling a little guilty for even trying to snoop though Draco's stuff. The blond, as far as he knew, trusted him, and he had nearly betrayed that trust. He would just have to wait for Draco to talk to him...

He sighed quietly, sitting on the arm of the sofa bed, frowning a little at his own thoughts, before he was snapped out of them as his bedroom door slid open, looking up with a small smile, before his mind promptly went blank. Draco looked... Adorable. For a lack of any other words. The tee far too big on his, almost to his lower thigh, and the bottoms had obviously been rolled up once or twice so Draco's feet was only just in view

"I, the sofa be okay, comfortable and warm at least, and there's food in the fridge if you are hungry." Complete lie, he wasn't sure if he even had any bread. "If you get cold there is always the heater, but its a little bit temperamental." He added as an after thought. He waited for Draco to say something, but the blond was just looking amused at the chose of blanket cover, making Harry flush a little.

"So, good night, sleep well." He added softly, ducking his head as he waked to his room. "Call me if you need anything!" He added over his shoulder, hearing a small chuckle come from Draco behind him.

"I will, Batman."

* * *

**NOW GO, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I will, Batman."

Harry couldnt help thinking about those words, consistently running them over in his head. When he brushed his teeth he couldnt help but think about Draco's amused smirk when he saw the sheets for the first time, and then when he stripped down from his boxers he could only think about how Draco looked in his too big clothes and damp hair form the shower he had had. Even when he was lying in bed, when he should have been exhausted from his long day, he couldnt help but think about Draco's wet skin, the small water droplets collected on the hollow of his collar and hip bones. Harry sighed loudly, rolling over onto his back and glaring up at his ceiling for a moment. One glance over his shoulder to his phone display showed it was nearing one in the morning, making him huff loudly in annoyance. Normally, if he was still up by this time he would grab a tea, or listen to some music, but he was very aware of his visitor next door, and he didnt want to risk taking the boy out of any sleep he may had been getting. That would just be cruel, and he didnt have it in him to do that to Draco. The boy was having a rough time of it anyway, without him adding to it by not letting him sleep. He quickly found himself sighing again, kicking off his blanket and blaming a freak change in the winter temperature on the sudden wave of heat rolling over him, than the possibility of it being caused by someone else. No, he had already tried to tell himself that fantasizing over Draco was a very bad idea. He knew nothing about the boy. At all, for all he knew he could be a... A criminal on the run! No, the police would have grabbed him when they came to pick him up. He paused for a second, getting distracted as he tried to imagine Draco's personal life. Did he have any future plans? Well, clearly not, but he must have wanted to be something, or do something with himself at one point. Even if it was to be a policeman when he was six, it would still be something he could learn. What was his favorite colour? He didnt even know his last name! Everything about this situation was confusing, strange and mixed up. What would Hermione say? What would /Ginny/ say? The women was still learning how to cope with her feelings towards Harry, would something like this just set her back further? He finally pushed himself off the bed, not bothering to tug anymore clothes on as he quietly padded from his room, managing to make it to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water before he froze, being able to hear some voices. Did Draco have company? Who would they have managed to get in without Harry realizing? He bit his lip, before realizing he had every right to want to know who was in his flat, so he out into the corridor and into the living room, listening carefully to the muttered conversation.

"Pardon my French, but Cameron is so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." The stranger spoke, this quickly followed by a small muffled bubble of laughter that sounded suspiciously like Draco. Harry paused, before he smiled a little, stepping into the living room, pleased by the sight before him. Draco tucked in his batman blanket, Harrys laptop tucked on his lap and Ferris Bueller playing on the screen. The entire situation was rather sweet, and it was one of the first times he had seen Draco with a soft smile, not the mocking or cruel kind he had seem formally. And he looked so... Relaxed. He almost wasnt use to it, it was like he was a different person. Draco finally seemed to realize that Harry was standing there, and he looked up with a flash of what looked like guilt in his eyes.

"I... I hope you don't mind, I couldn't sleep." He muttered quickly, his hand moving to hold the laptop screen top, to make it obvious he would stop if Harry desired.

"No! No, its fine, really. Its a good film." Harry admitted, before he paused, suddenly realizing he was only wearing boxers and holding a glass of water. "You arent the only one, I mean, I couldn't sleep either." He continued, and Draco had that fascinated look in his eyes again as Harry fumbled around for him words.

"I tried looking for food in your fridge." Draco said suddenly. "I couldnt find anything but a jar of gherkins and some mustard. I wasnt really in the mood for that though. Normally I am all over that combination. " He continued with a small smile. Making Harry laugh, before he felt a little guilty, he did say there was food, and he didnt supply. But it wasn't really his fault, he did try and go shopping but his plan had beem ruined by the assessment he had due, and then Hermione needed to go shopping, so he offered to drive her, and then the whole saving Dracos life thing came up... He just couldn't find the time. But now he had Draco staying wkth him for... well, he didn't know how long, he probably would need to pay more attention to when he feed himself.

"I think I have some popcorn in the cupboard, if that any good for you?" He offered, making Draco nod happily. Harry smiled back in return, walkimg back into the kitchen, but not before he took a tee off the radiator and slipped it on. He ramanged around in the cupbaord for his salted popcorn packet before pulled it out, cracking it open and putting it in the microwave. Taking some curry powder and mixing it into a bowl before he added the warm popcorn.

"Do you like spice?" He asked softly, holding the bowl as he walled back into the living room. Nudging Draco's foot so he could sit on the other end of the sofa, offering the bowl.

"Yeah, heats fine." Draco smiled, moving so he could rest the laptop on his knees, angling it so Harry could see the screen easier. The blond reaching over to take a handful and munched on it slowly, humming happily at the taste. Harry smiled, eating his own handful with a small sigh of happiness.

"You know, I think this is one of my favourite films." Harry admitted after a moment of silence as they watched, making Draco smile a little.

"I agree, I watch it when I want to relax." The blond admitted softly, leaning so he could tuck himself under a little more under his blanket with a small shiver.

"You do? And im sorry about the temperature, winter is rough around here." Harry smiled, making Draco for the second most genuine laugh he had heard.

"Im not use to it, I didnt bring my jumpers, I didnt... I didnt plan on staying here... long." He muttered softly, his head ducking as he looked at the screen, the silence falling over them again.

"We can buy you some." Harry muttered, and he could have sworn he saw Draco smile, it lit up by the glow of the screen.

"Okay."


End file.
